


与全世界和解

by nincai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 20190830松本润生贺, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nincai/pseuds/nincai
Summary: 松本润中心
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	与全世界和解

晚上十一点四十的时候，松本润带着刚泡好的茶以及一本漫画进了浴室，浴缸里水温刚好，可以保证半小时的完全放松，当然另一个前提是手机被设成免打扰模式留在了外面。  
这段真正的独处时间过得飞快，当茶水凉到对不起金贵的茶叶时，单行本漫画也翻过一半，这个澡就泡得差不多了。松本润觉得自己在新一岁伊始不应该呈现拖延的作风，爽快地从浴缸里跨了出来。  
手机锁屏上显示着八月三十日，并且已经过去十三分钟了。收件箱里未读邮件的数量有点吓人，并且数字还在持续增加，另外有三通未接来电，一位用心却不那么幸运的朋友踩着点给自己拨了通电话。  
松本润盘腿坐在客厅的沙发上，先回了那几通电话，都是很多年的朋友了，早先见面的时候也都当面预祝过生日，所以此时通电话情绪也不会太夸张，外加没有酒精的加持，手机对面传来的祝福甚至可以说是平实了，松本润觉得这样就挺好，无需刻意地调动情绪，抱以同样真诚的谢意就好。  
这可能就是三十五岁之后的生日吧，松本润按顺序回复一封封邮件时想。  
也不过四五年前，还会有特别热闹的生日派对，十几二十号人要占用一间特别大的个室，餐点酒水摆满了一桌。大家都全国各地忙，排期也不容易，有亲友策划，虽然不用自己操心，但是作为主角还是会觉得累，担心自己的回应不够惊喜对不起特地赶来的朋友。其实大家普通出来吃个饭喝一杯就好，有了特殊的由头反而不自在。所以某一年六月下旬的时候，有次聚会间提起那年生日的事，松本润主动提出，过了二十代，就不用那么大张旗鼓地过了。于是从那年起，松本润的生日聚会就成了过去式。当然，一年有365天，这一天不聚，也有余下来的364天供大家选择，本就不是什么大事。  
过去几年的八月三十日，还是会有朋友约自己喝酒，不是郑重其事的那种，六七点时发来一封邮件，告知自己今天收工早了，要是都在都内的话就出来喝一杯吧，常去的那家店就行。松本润要是正好也没有工作的话也不会拒绝，能见朋友总是好的。  
今年没有这样的临时邀约，松本润安安心心地休了一天假，下午出去了一趟，买了些日常补给，又不算顺道地去一家喜欢的西点店买了些点心，其中包括晚餐之后的那个蒙布朗。这就是今年给自己准备的生日蛋糕了，没有插蜡烛，也没有关灯许愿，但确实是自己当下最想吃的。  
今天有工作，预计在现场还会吃一次正经的生日蛋糕。松本润一直觉得跟现场的工作人员不容易，艺人的生日其实对于工作本身来说只是无关紧要的事，但是每年都会记着，换着花样准备蛋糕和礼物。对于这个惯例松本润起初是有点不适应的，规模大一点的工作现场百来号人，说不准都有人与自己同一天过生日，但偏偏只有自己被惦记着，怎么想都不公平，因此虽然每回都笑着接受祝福，可心里还是别扭。忘了具体是在什么时候想开的，可能就是突然某一天意识到，只要把自己的生日当作活跃现场气氛的契机就好，给大家一个分享甜食的正当理由有什么不好呢。  
快一点半的时候，祝福邮件已经回复完了，也不怎么有新邮件再进来，下一轮应该要等到白天。松本润把手机屏幕向下放在面前的茶几上，拿起那本看了一半的漫画继续读。看漫画这个大众爱好已经持续很多年了，还是jr的时候会把漫画带去片场，为此耽搁工作的事也不是没有发生过。那之后松本润就不怎么在外面看漫画了，但是即便在家里看漫画，也不像十几岁的时候那样非要一口气看到底，漫画就在那里，停在中途也点拿起来再看，忘了前情的话往前翻几页就是了  
一直到松本润上床睡觉之前，手机都没再响过，屋子里一直安安静静的，这让松本润很舒服，即将沉入睡眠之际他隐约觉得这会是一个很好的生日，胜过过去任何一个。

和助理约了十点半来接自己上班，九点的时候松本润没等闹钟响就自然醒了，他难得有时间在家里慢慢吃早饭，把电视调到了新闻台，也不怎么看，就当是背景音。餐桌上的手机突然发出邮件的提示音，松本润腾出一只手划开屏幕，挺意外的一封邮件，但是不用回。松本润把拿在另一只手上的吐司放回餐盘里，在餐巾上匆忙擦了擦面包屑，起身去开门。  
樱井翔拎着一个挺大的纸袋站在外面，帽子口罩遮住了大半张脸，但是单看弯起的眉眼就能猜出他此刻心情好得很。  
“生日快乐！”音量不高但是非常有精神的一声祝贺，同时双手把礼物递到了松本润面前。  
“啊，谢谢。”早餐的咖啡还没怎么动，松本润此刻不是很清醒，他接过纸袋之后一下子也不知道怎么继续对话，因为他原本预计会在一个多小时后的工作现场见到樱井翔。  
“那我先回家了，助理过一会儿就要来接我了。赶紧拆礼物，我觉得这是我近几年的最佳发挥。”经验丰富的主播语速飞快，但是字字句句毫不含糊，说完也不等松本润反应，就转身往外走了。  
过去的半分钟发展过快，松本润关上门后还没回过神来，只记着樱井翔催促自己看礼物，于是早饭也不吃了，从书房里取了裁纸刀，小心翼翼地拆礼物包装。里面的内容刚露出一点边角的时候松本润就知道是什么了，难怪樱井翔这么着急送来，确实是很合他心意的礼物。  
那么大一盒迪士尼城堡模型，松本润估摸着自己最近一个多月的休息时间都要贡献给它了。  
松本润拿起手机，收件箱里又有几封刚收到的未读邮件，他打算过会儿在路上再慢慢回复。划到和樱井翔的联系界面，在刚才那条叫自己开门的邮件之前，零点零五分的时候樱井翔发过一条祝福：“生日快乐！36岁的松本润先生想好要哪里的房了吗？”那时樱井翔早就已经把礼物准备好了吧，还来问自己这个，松本润看着礼物封面上印着的完成品城堡想。  
36岁的松本润对房产市场不了解，对未来的居所也没有一个能够用只言片语形容出的理想型，于是他决定反其道而行之，避开所有的含混不清，把自己心里明确知道的事情告知对方，或许他早就该说了，但是现在也不晚。  
“由你来决定，我都会喜欢。”

-FIN-


End file.
